


【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你01（黑化/R18）

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你01（黑化/R18）

*本章only 花裴，木马play出没  
*下一章会有朱厚照出没，非3p，但会有照裴

 

明皇重色思倾国，御宇多年求不得。  
裴家有男初长成，养在军旅人未识。  
及冠之年的青年才俊裴文德，刚刚在边境建立了大功勋，将多年来威风凛凛的匈奴打得节节败退，再也不敢来骚扰汉民。裴文德骑着快马在皇城中奔驰，虽然没有人敢挡他的道，但终究觉得不是滋味。他还是想念在大漠上自由驰骋的日子，杨柳依依虽好但太过小家子气，哪有滚滚黄沙下屹立不倒的仙人掌来得好看。  
初回裴府，与阔别的父亲饮茶作谈。胸有雄韬伟略，手执百万雄兵，长大成人的儿子与老父亲骄傲地炫耀着自己的战绩。言辞激烈，心潮澎湃，父亲也是经天纬地、饱读兵书之人，举杯饮茶间尽是酣畅淋漓。  
“好男儿志在”裴文德话还未说完，圣旨便到了。  
珍珠翡翠玛瑙绸缎，黄金万两，古玩珍宝一件件地往裴府里送，裴文德微微扬起了嘴角，但仍毕恭毕敬地接旨。  
“裴相之子容貌清俊，文武双全，功勋卓著，朕心甚慰。特召入宫，随侍圣驾，若无懿旨，不得离开皇宫半步”  
跪在地上的裴文德抽搐了一下，入宫做侍卫，这是皇上要拿裴家开刀？  
可宣旨的是皇上的贴身大太监，他谄媚地奉上圣旨，悄声在裴文德耳边道“皇上的意思，裴大人可要好好揣摩，小心伺候”，起身让小太监端过一袭华美的红衣，缎若流水，上面用金线绣了雍容华贵的牡丹，“这是皇上特意为您准备的”。  
裴文德不解地谢过，待人潮散去，回到房里翻开一瞧才把他吓住了。  
好男儿志在四方？不，好男儿志在宫廷？不，好男儿志在胯下，对。  
皇帝藏于红衣里的纸条已说明了一切，雄浑飞舞的字体犹如张牙舞爪的野兽，诉说着最下流最肮脏的欲望。皇上还贴心地给他准备了玉势，洁白如玉，温润如初，叫他自己玩玩，得个趣。  
裴文德被惊得晕了头，从九重天跌入无间地狱的感受让他不敢相信这是现实。他翻了又翻，读了又读，反反复复终于确定不是自己看错了.....他跑到自家酒窖，却空空如也，裴相是不喝酒的。他一口怒气憋在心头，毫无规矩地抢过守门人在喝的小酒，将一壶糟糠酒一饮而尽，骑着马奔出家门。一路上撞倒了不少东西，他心下愧疚可怒意更是无从纾解，大漠上多好呀。大块吃肉，大碗喝酒，兄弟们其乐融融，野女人想搞就搞.......脂粉的香味从阁楼传来，裴文德皱起了眉望去，虽然自己从没搞过哪个女人，但现在......将士们不都说欲仙欲死，赛过活神仙吗？  
据说这花满楼是京城一绝，菜请的江南名厨，乐师是教坊司打小培养，女子更是琴棋书画洋洋精通，管叫你俗的雅的都能玩得尽兴。可唯有一点，卖艺不卖身。五个大字明明白白悬于门口。  
但当裴文德进门瞧见笑意盈盈的花老板时，他当即打消了顾虑。就这么左右逢源的马屁精，万万是做不到如此清高。  
“公子，是第一次来吧”花无谢一个微笑，真诚的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着他，堵得不屑一顾的裴文德什么放肆的话都说不出口了，淡淡回了个“嗯.....”  
花老板继续笑道，“那公子可喜欢什么？咱们这说书、弹琴、唱曲儿”  
“我要你们这最”几个客人经过，花无谢侧身闪避，高高的发髻甩到了前侧，一张俊美的脸离裴文德极近，肌肤白得如同水豆腐一样，嫩得似乎能掐出水来。两侧带着绯红的红晕，可爱极了。花无谢抬眼一瞧，一双秋水般的眸子直射人心，盈满了甜甜的蜂蜜，裴文德凝住了呼吸，口中喃喃道“好看”  
“好看？没问题”花老板扬起嘴角，向阁楼最顶处招招手，“我看公子也不是个俗人，我给公子叫我们这的头牌，兰溪，您看可好？”  
裴文德默默点了点头，随花无谢上楼。花无谢打量着裴文德，一身戎装，劲瘦有力，窄窄的蜂腰盈盈一握，让阅女无数的花老板也忍不住咂了咂舌头。  
“兰溪，好生伺候，给这位爷多灌点酒”花老板悄声吩咐下去，“看他自求多福咯”  
活泼爱笑的花老板像蝴蝶一样飞走了，继续招待其他尊贵的客人，留下伤怀的裴公子，一下子像失去了活力。容貌绝色的佳人兰溪给他斟酒，是上好的桂花酿，小娘子莺莺燕燕吴侬软语，可裴文德莫名觉得有些烦躁，他闷口喝了一杯又一杯，听得甚是厌烦。  
“还是你们花老板会说话”清清爽爽，甜甜带笑却又不黏人。  
“要不怎么是我们的上司呢”兰溪赔笑道。  
“你们老板会做人”  
“是啊，他所到之处感觉一切都被他那活泼的性子带动起来了呢”  
裴文德摇头笑笑，有几分道理。  
“裴公子，可是在想我？”花老板终于抽出空子，负手笑道，手中折扇轻摇，“在下冷落公子，自罚三杯”，说完便三杯一连连饮尽。  
裴文德也不回话，朱厚照的事情仍然萦绕在心头。花无谢见状，“兰溪，你唱个曲儿吧，欢快一点的”  
动听的歌声如珠玉落在玉盘，三三两两的行酒令，谈天说地，下棋说笑，占据了裴文德大部分注意力的花无谢自始至终轻快地微笑着，他就像个小太阳，无论遇到什么刁难无论听见裴文德诉说何种悲惨，都能给予一个暖洋洋的回答。花蝴蝶似的花老板暂时扫去了他心头的阴霾。好酒配英雄配知己，一时间裴文德喝的是酣畅淋漓。  
末了，醉眼迷离的他搂着兰溪，想要一亲芳泽，做那风流快活之事，却被花无谢拦下。  
“你干嘛”  
“公子，花满楼的规矩是卖艺不卖身”  
“我有黄金万两”想到皇上今早的赏赐，裴文德嘲讽地扬起嘴角，“够不够？哈哈哈哈”  
却换来花无谢清晰而坚定的回答，“不行”，如冷铁般钝钝地刺过他的心。  
裴文德悲凉一笑，“我竟比青楼女子还不如......”  
“公子，你遇到的究竟是什么事？说不定在下可以帮你一马”  
裴文德挥挥手，一步一摇地准备离开。  
花无谢温言提醒道“公子，你的酒钱还没付”  
裴文德摸摸口袋，却发现钱袋空空如也，“这.....花老板，我的钱袋许是骑马时掉了，能否通融通融，我明日定派下人来还”  
“不可”  
“为何？”  
“花满楼的规矩向来是付钱走人，一概不赊，天王老子来了也是如此”要知道花老板的后台是当今功高盖世的顺亲王，谁都得忌惮他三分，“在酒楼门口写的可是清清楚楚明明白白。公子，你不会是没看见吧？”  
裴文德愕然地点了点头，他是看见了，可是他没想到......裴文德鞠了个躬，“裴某绝不是不讲信义之人，我一定会归还的，花老板放心”说完便想离开。  
花无谢温润的嗓音陡然变冷，“上刑”。厢房的两扇门被砰地一下锁上，不知何时冒出的四名壮汉分别守在房间的四个角落。裴文德握紧了佩剑，剑眉横竖，“你要做什么？”  
“花满楼对待不听话的客人，规矩只有一个：坐木马”。花无谢此时已收起了笑意盈盈的面孔，清俊的面容变得冷厉。真不愧是做大事的人。  
木马被人抬上来，表面裹着一层柔滑的缎子。马背上一根格外明显的凸起扎了裴文德的眼，他突然感觉脊背发凉，阴风嗖嗖。花无谢嘴角上扬，一拍手，“来，让裴公子好好享受”。四个壮汉齐齐欺身上前，裴文德拔剑一扬，一时之间剑光阴森，剑气飞扬。可双拳难敌四手，时而得逞的尖刀已将裴文德整齐的衣服划开了好几道口子，露出里面洁美的肌肤。  
平坦的小腹随着动作起伏，狭窄的腰窝露出一个洁白晶莹的口子，微微翕动间隐约可见迷人的曲线翘臀。激战的裴文德丝毫没有意识到自己的诱惑，花无谢舔了舔嘴唇，一把抽出自己的腰带，以柔克刚，衣带像是长了眼睛似的直往裴文德身上缠，锢着他的手腕将他的剑逼得掉下来。  
裴文德本就饮酒甚多，激战之后已精疲力竭，此刻只能任花无谢摆布。花老板眼里含笑，手中衣带一拉，猝不及防地将裴公子绕了三圈，两只手被绑得个结实，丢在木马上。细细的红色缎带最后缠绕过裴文德如玉的脖颈，末端绞在花无谢手中。裹得严严实实的衣袍开了几个口子，小腹，腰窝，领口，随着裴文德的呼吸而一起一伏。两条修长的腿夹在马肚子上，悬空的脚尖着不到地。整个人充满了禁欲的诱惑，花无谢恨不得现在给把他给办了。可是.....还不行，他要他心甘情愿地臣服。  
花无谢一手拉着绞在裴文德身上的衣带，另一只手掀开裴文德的下袍。裴文德大惊失色，“你要干嘛！”  
花无谢的手抵在裴文德圆润的屁股上，“莫非公子是个雏儿”，想到这花无谢更兴奋了，大拇指抵在股沟狠狠按了按。感受到裴文德自脊梁骨的丝丝震颤，花无谢更坚信了这一点。他轻笑着放松了动作，温柔地揉拭着两片结实的臀瓣。  
“滚！”裴文德咬牙切齿地怒吼，作为一个堂堂正正的男儿怎能接受这等淫靡屈辱之事。他狠狠地去踢花无谢，可木马上的他反而只能将双腿分得更开，让灵巧的花无谢滑进他的股沟。手指触碰到娇嫩青涩的花穴，花无谢忍不住发出嘤的一声。  
他的手指在穴口打着圈圈，抚平菊花的褶皱，“公子这里可真紧啊”  
裴文德怒上心来，扭动着身子，却只能将花无谢夹得更紧。锋利的指甲触碰到穴口，裴文德仰起了头。  
“放心，裴公子，我是不会让你受伤的”花无谢似乎又回到了那个春风满面的花老板，温言细语。他在裴文德面前无辜地含了含食指，大眼睛眨巴地像个天真的在讨糖吃的孩童。接着下一秒就将沾满他津液的手指捅入裴文德的美穴中，猝不及防被进入的裴文德弓起了腰，发出一声呐喊。弓起的腰身更显平坦紧致，花无谢忍不住上手抚摸，碎布下如缎子般丝滑的触感，让他爱不释手。加快了下半身手指抽插的速度，津液的润滑带来小穴蜜液的流出，口是心非的裴公子身体倒是会流淫水的人间至宝。  
“吃我手指吃得爽不爽呀，裴公子”花无谢的手捏住裴文德的下颚，裴文德倔强地侧脸过去不答他，露出唇角的一颗痣。洁白肌肤上的一抹小痣，似是殷红嘴唇旁游荡的妖魔鬼魅，随着呼吸起起伏伏，花无谢想也没想就吻了上去。柔软的唇覆上那颗小痣，吮吸着红艳的唇角，裴文德挣扎着想要摆脱，花无谢抓紧了手中的束缚，细细的红丝带牢牢系在颈间，阻止着裴文德的后退。玉颈因为挣扎而流下了汗滴，沾湿了薄如蝉翼的丝带，裴文德后仰着头，修长的脖线一路向上是花无谢如痴如醉的深吻。湿润的舌头扫过他的下颚，津液随着动作流满他的唇，裴文德低喘着气接受着这疯狂的操纵，羞愧欲死。  
下半身又徐徐加进了两根手指，往外抠抓着穴口，想要把它掰得更大。有力的指尖滑过脆弱的软壁，反复研磨，裴文德惊得简直要从木马上掉下来。他从未知道原来一个男人的性爱可以这样，更不知道自己的身子竟真的能感觉到刺激。后穴传来的阵阵震颤让他屏住了呼吸，紧闭的双唇咬紧，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。醉心密吻的花无谢才发现，便起了兴致。  
他迅速从裴文德身体里退出来，巨大的空虚感让刚刚兴奋的小兽不自觉耷拉下身子，神色茫然。扬起嘴角的花老板在木马的玉柱上抹上香膏，一股奇异的香味顿时飘满了厢房。  
“你...你要做什么！”  
“哎呦”花无谢吮吮刚拔出来的手指，嘴角殷红地笑道“我看裴裴还是很享受的嘛，让你更舒服一点咯”。他抬起裴文德圆润的翘臀，恶意地挤了挤臀瓣，顿时哗啦啦挤出一滩水来，像开了水龙头一样。花无谢呵地轻笑，想不到这雏儿这么嫩这么欲，真是我的水宝贝。他慢慢地将木马上的玉柱对准裴文德穴口，让他缓缓地坐了下去。  
空虚消去的满足感与异物入侵的疼痛感同时冲上了裴文德脑袋，他发出嘶地一声。  
“乖~”花无谢温柔地亲亲裴文德的颈间，“很快你就不疼了”。他看向自己下半身肿胀的阳物，都是为了你做准备的。  
花无谢开始踩踏木马上的踏板，玉柱随着动作而在裴文德的身体里上上下下。初经情事的小裴哪里受得了这样的刺激，粗大的玉柱研磨着他柔软的穴壁，滚动着直让裴文德想逃。两条修长的腿夹着马肚子，想往前走去，却反而被玉柱的顶端研磨住了敏感点。那一瞬间的刺激让他终于大喊了出来，花无谢满意地牵住他脖颈上的红线，控制住平衡。  
裴文德浑身颤抖，被不断上上下下的玉柱抽插得不知魂飞何处。踏板不停地加快着速度，反复精准地抽插着裴文德脆弱的花心，堵住汩汩而出的淫水，将裴文德平坦的小腹涨得凸起。花无谢就在一旁瞧着香艳的美人被束缚着双手，修长的玉腿不停地颤动，破碎的口子泛出一抹淡淡的娇红。后仰着头，让细细的红丝带更加紧致地缠绕着他修长的玉颈，大喘着粗气，淋湿了长发，有一种凌虐的美感。剧烈的快感让他夹紧了马肚，花无谢一个急停踏板让裴文德把鞋袜抖掉了，露出纤美的玉足。洁白饱满的脚趾抵在木马的踏板上，因着强烈的情欲蜷缩着。长长衣袍下盈盈一握的如玉脚踝，让人浮想联翩。花无谢停止了动作，眯着眼的裴文德难耐不堪，扭动着身躯，却不经意触动了踏板，玉柱又开始抽插起来。失了神的裴文德寻找着这快乐的源泉，脚开始不停地踩动着踏板，喉咙里咕噜发出一声闷哼。蜷缩的玉足摩擦着木质的踏板，随着踩动，繁重的衣袍下露出勾人的曲致线条。裴文德弓着身子，发出情色的呐喊，破碎的衣衫向两侧外翻，露出纤美脆弱的蝴蝶骨。  
花无谢再也忍不住了，他一把抱起裴文德，将他放在柔软华美的大床上。舒适的丝滑布料让红着眼的裴文德忍不住舒展开了身子，整个人就像一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花。花无谢解开他的衣带，窸窸窣窣地褪去了所有衣衫。两人终于在床上赤裸相对，花无谢逼裴文德睁开双眼，让他瞧清他的模样，俊美的面容靠得极尽，眉间的一点邪气让裴文德屏住了呼吸，心好像砰地跳了一下，“我叫花无谢”。  
他说完便低头去舔舐裴文德的蝴蝶骨。裴文德很瘦，但不是皮包骨头的那种瘦，是恰到好处的肌肉包裹住了精巧的骨架，让人忍不住欣赏这幅大自然的杰作。他的肌肤很细腻，嘴唇触上去软软的甜甜的，丝毫不像他本人性格那样硬邦邦。花无谢笑意盈盈地吃着这块美味的糕点，一只手拔下了裴文德的发簪。一时之间，青丝坠满了华美的床铺，花无谢吃吃笑着瞧着情欲的美人，也解下了自己的发冠，一头柔顺的黑发落在他的肩侧，更添了几分秀美的邪气。  
两具身体紧贴着交合，青丝缠绕在一起，分不清谁是谁的，一袭红帐褪下，影影绰绰......今宵何此良夜。  
裴文德出乎意料地没有反抗，只是柔柔地抚拭着花无谢牛奶一般的肌肤，两条修长的玉腿夹紧着他的劲腰，承受着他激烈的撞击。殷红的唇叫唤着情欲，青丝粘腻在被吮吸得发红的胸前，就放纵这么一次吧.....  
今夜是我最后一次属于我自己了......  
TBC.


End file.
